Anime Idol
by church2550
Summary: You are the judge, 50 contestants, 1 contest and a whole lotta comedy.  Rated M for Language and Lyrics
1. Rules and Regulations

_**ANIME IDOL**_

Hello fellow readers welcome to the first ever ANIME IDOL! Where you that's right you choose who will go on and who will stay behind an as always we have some rules for the songs that you can suggest for the character.

1) Do not bash the character

2) Swearing is allowed

3) No inappropriate songs

4) Have fun

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

The next chapter will have the first singer or singers.

Let's get started


	2. Surprise!

**Anime Idol**

**Chapter 2: Surprise!**

* * *

All across the universe word spread of Anime Idol. Worlds chose their best singers to compete for the chance to win the 'Wish of Wishes'.

_In the Negima world_

"Asuna! Wake up or Setsuna will cut the bunks in half again." Konoka yelled at Asuna, who was trying to sleep in again.

"I was up already Konoka." Asuna said for she and Negi had just gotten back to their hotel room from another one of their daily patrols and Asuna pressed a button making the 'Asuna' lying down in her bed disappear. "Well better tell Satomi that the Hologram works."

Negi couldn't help but laugh a little bit as he remembered that he and Asuna had gotten engaged only three days ago.

"What's so funny my little fiance?" Asuna asked as Negi calmed down.

"Just remembering the day you graduated from Mahora Jr. High and Red helped us realize our feelings for each other when you came back." Negi said as he gave Asuna a peck on the cheek. _[They're basically the same height now] 'Sure you were Negi.' _Asuna thought to herself knowing it was something else. "That reminds me. We just got a letter from him today."

"Let me see that." Asuna said as she tried to take the letter from Negi but accidentally ripped it in half. "Oops."

A strange wind blew shortly after Asuna tore letter as their old friend Red appeared in front of them with two women that looked oddly familiar.

"Hey guys! Long time no- BoottotheHead!" Red said as he threw a boot at Negi.

"OW! You booted me to the head!" Negi winced as a bump grew on his forehead.

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself." _[Same here...]_

One of the women glared at Red making him wince in fear while the other just sweatdropped.

"Oh right. Guys these are my wives Shanon and Nodoka." Red said as the women bowed.

"It's good to see you all." They said in tone that sounded familiar to Negi and Asuna.

"Mother/Mom?" Negi and Asuna said in unison which made Red smacked his forehead.

"Guess the cat's out of the bag." Red sighed.

"Guess you're right after all they do have some of our traits." Nodoka said as Shanon created wind currents to cool them down.

"Wait so you're my parents." Asuna asked them.

Shanon nodded and Red smiled while Nodoka rubbed the back of her head embarrassed that she didn't tell them but relaxed as they opened their arms and Asuna ran into them and hugged them as she began crying because she had finally found her parents after thinking that she had been an orphan for so many years.

"It's okay we're all together now." Red said.

"Everything is going to be alright and I hear that you two are getting married in a few weeks." Nodoka told Negi and Asuna which surprised the both of them that their parents were okay with it. _[Reason will be revealed in Red's origin story]_

Asuna wiped her tears and then punched her father in the gut.

"I guess I deserved that." Red said.

"After making me think that I was an orphan for over 20 years. You bet your ass you did. But why did you come here?" Asuna asked him.

"Have you ever heard of _'Anime Idol'_?" He asked as he regained his composure.

"Yeah. Wait, you mean me and Negi have been selected?"

"Yep. Plus I'm thinking of getting the band back together for the opening night of Anime Idol."

"The G are always gonna be ready no matter the consequences." Asuna smirked for she was hoping to play the guitar again after so many years.

"That's the spirit A.K. Now let's show em how we rock kiddo."

Everyone else sat down ready to watch 'Nefarious G' _[Upcoming Pick of Destiny fic] _play again after 5 years of absence.

Asuna summoned her Guitar _(Red and brown 'mouth' and a purple_ _'neck' [EvaHolder's You Plus Me Makes Three happened in this version of the 'Negima-verse', but a bit differently] because of the purple ribbons Negi gave her) _and played a few notes before she and Red began.

R: Dio has rocked for a long, long time

A: But now it's time for him to pass the torch

R: He has songs of wildebeests and angels

A: He has soared on the wings of a demon

R: But it's time to pass the torch

A: You're too old to rock

R: No more rocking for you

A: We're taking you to a home

R: But we will sing a song about you

A: And we will make sure that you're very taken care of

R: You'll tell us secrets that you've learned

A: _(Whoa!) _Your sauce will mix with ours

R: And we'll make a good goulash baby

A: _(Dio__!) _Time to go

R: You must give your cape and scepter to me

A: _(And a smaller one for Negi)_

R: GO!

A: GO!

R: DIO!

A: DIO!

Asuna started laughing "We still got it dad."

Red chuckled at his daughter's comment. "You can say that again." He pressed a button on his watch, "Sora, we're ready to go."

"You got it." Sora _[adakun13's World Jumpers series is also canon] _called to his brother from The Gummi Ship.

_Plenketasu [Plahnk-kah-tah-soo]  
_

"Here we are!" Red said as they landed at the Plenketasu spaceport. "Everyone. Welcome...to Plenketasu!"

They entered the station soon after landing but Sora still had a few more guests to pick up.

"Wasn't the city destroyed?" Asuna asked as something crept behind her.

"I'm gonna kill you." It whispered in Asuna's ear scaring her and making her jump into Negi's arms, almost making him fall over.

"Seriously Tohru. I know you're an Elemental _[__My parody of 'Shrek']_ but still." Red sighed.

"Sorry. Its just been sooo boring since we haven't seen each other for almost 4 years." Tohru laughed as Asuna, whose face was as red as tomato, got out Negi's arms.

"And to answer your question Asuna yes it was. But after 2 years of reconstruction the city was brought back to life." Red sighed.

As they were about to leave the station and head into the city a little girl came running towards them.

"Mommy! Mama! Daddy! You're back!"

"Hey! How's daddy's little girl?" Red asked as he picked up and hugged his daughter.

"Bakan where are your sisters?" Shanon asked her.

"They're taking a walk with their friends." Bakan answered her mother.

_'I wonder if she know if knows that we're her siblings.'_ Asuna thought to Negi who nodded in response as they looked at their little sister.

"Mama?" Bakan _(Bah-kahn) [Shaddup Shatner!]_ asked Nodoka.

"Yes." Nodoka said.

"Why is that warrior, that big sister Tohru scared, and that elemental mage looking at me like that?"

"_BIG. SISTER. TOHRU._" Negi and Asuna said as they slowly turned their heads and looked at their sister with fear in their eyes remembering what she was capable of doing _[Fate of All, once I get it going again] _but all she did was give her trademark smile which made her look as though she was an innocent girl.

"It's about time you two showed up." Misty said as she entered the station with Togepi, her youngest daughter.

"Aunt Asuna. Uncle Negi." Togepi said as she ran up to them and hugged them.

"Hey Togepi you sure have grown since we last saw you." Asuna said to her niece.

"Well before anyone else shows up lets give these two a tour of the city." Tohru said as she saw more people were about to enter the station.

"Good idea." Red said as they ran out of there.

_Meanwhile..._

As they were taking a tour around the city Ash was walking with a man that had a pointed nose and a bit of an accent. _[It's sounds like a Croatian accent to me.]_

"So what should we do for Margo's birthday this year?" The man asked Ash.

"I don't know since Togepi's birthday is the same day as Margo's maybe we could try to do two parties at once." Ash answered him.

"Kill two birds with one stone." He then noticed that Ash had two red circles on his cheeks. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Why?" Ash looked confused as the man pointed to his cheeks. Ash was still confused so the man brought out a mirror and Ash saw that his cheeks looked just like that of a Pikachu's _(red__ circles)_. "What the hell?"

"Try doing an electric attack."

"Umm...Okay." Ash sweatdropped at what the man said.

Ash concentrated and was able to use _'Electric Shock'_ on a nearby trash bin.

_'I definitely need to ask dad about this.'_ Ash thought as he had, unknowingly, created an aura sphere in his right hand.

_3 hours later..._

They had all arrived at where _'Anime Idol'_ was going to take place in the big city.

"About time we finally got here." A girl wearing glasses said to the same man that Ash was talking to earlier.

"Now this is what I call big." Another girl wearing a hat _[Or rather a toque, I know what she wore was in no way just a plain old hat]_ said.

"There's gotta be some Unicorns around here somewhere." The smallest girl said while the other two just sweatdropped.

"Girls. Girls. Please settle down." The same man from before said to the trio.

"So this is the place. It's a lot bigger than I remember." Asuna said as Negi looked on in awe as he saw the architecture of the building which made the building beautiful.

"AMAZING!" Was all Negi could say.

"You haven't changed one bit Negi." Asuna sweatdropped at how her fiance/brother was behaving as they were walking to the room that their father had told them to go to when they arrived at the stadium.

"It's still hard to believe though."

"What's hard to believe Neg?"

"Well..." Negi tried to find the best way to say it without Asuna freaking out and taking it the wrong way.

"Well what?"

"It's just that it's a bit hard to believe that the person I fell in love is also my sister to boot."

"Well if it's makes you feels any better it's the same for me. But I don't care if we're related or not I still love you all the same." Asuna hugged Negi tightly.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way sis." Negi then kissed his sister passionately as she kissed him back. After about two minutes they broke the kiss for air.

"Ahem." A man that almost looked like their father _[except the man doesn't have a beard]_ was leaning against a wall.

"Uncle Shugenatei!" Both Negi and Asuna were a bit embarrassed that he had seen them kissing but then heard him starting to laugh.

"You two better save that for you're honeymoon." He began to walk away still chuckling to himself.

_A few minutes later..._

"Well at least that wasn't weird." Negi said as he and Asuna arrived at their room.

"Here we are. They should have my guitar in here." Asuna said as she was about to open the door but as soon as she did all the lights in the room turned on and all their friends from Mahora and Mundus Magicus were in their room.

**"CONGRATULATIONS NEGI-SENSEI AND PRINCESS ASUNA!"**

Asuna and Negi were surprised that everyone knew about them.

* * *

_This chapter was originally titled "Opening Night" but that will be next chapter since Asuna and Negi had both found out that their Mother(s) and, to Negi's surprise his real, Father were actually their friends from Mahora Academy. (Negi and the Shouckouw)  
_

_And Please for the Love of Primus Review. I mean is it that hard to just review because I have no idea if my writing is either good or bad._

_SO PLEASE REVIEW WHETHER YOU LOVE IT OR HATE (but no flames or else)._

_JUST LET ME KNOW FOR SANTA CHRIST'S SAKE._


	3. Author's Note

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

church2550 (formerly 6r1f1n470r)


End file.
